This invention provides a new construction for a kite and provides a new bracket for assembling a kite.
The invention is applicable to a kite of type having a crossed-stick frame that supports the kite skin with a substantially planar periphery. A common example of such a kite is the well-known two-stick kite, which has a single-sheet skin supported on a frame formed by two crossed sticks. This kite construction with a planar skin periphery is in contrast to other known configurations, such as a box kite and a keel kite, in which the periphery of the kite skin is spaced along three directions and hence is non-planar.
The conventional assembly for the common two-stick kite involves securing the kite skin to the ends of the two crossed sticks, typically by seating a string secured to the periphery of the skin into slots at the ends of each stick. The horizontal stick is bowed by a taut string extending between its ends in order to deflect the kite skin into an aerodynamic configuration. A bridal string is connected between the ends of the vertical stick, and the kite string with which the kite is tethered is secured to the bridal string.
A two-stick kite assembled in this manner often fails to fly well because the horizontal stick is improperly bowed and hence the kite skin does not have the proper aerodynamic configuration. Other reasons for difficulty are that the length of the bridal string is incorrect, and that the tether is secured to the wrong place along bridal string. The net result is that the kite is improperly configured for proper wind support and hence flies poorly, if at all. Despite these shortcomings, the two-stick kite long has had appeal, due at least in part to its simplicity and comparatively low cost.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved construction for a crossed-stick kite which simplifies the assembly and which simplifies attaining the proper aerodynamic configuration of the kite skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a crossed-stick kite construction which automatically provides the proper aerodynamic configuration, and which ensures proper location of the connection of the tether to the kite. A further object is to eliminate the need for a bridal string as found on prior two-stick kites.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a bracket for assembling a crossed-stick kite and which provides the kite with the foregoing features.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.